We hypothesize that molecular defects in one or a few genes segregate among normoglycemic offspring of families with multiple type 2 diabetic siblings and result in the components of the insulin resistance syndrome: hyperinsulinemia, elevated free fatty acid levels, and diminished insulin sensitivity. These defects represent an intermediate, prediabetic state that increases the risk of type 2 diabetes among offspring and siblings of diabetic individuals.